


満たせない愛

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	満たせない愛

这应该...不算是趁人之危吧，羽风薰心想。他心里有什么在隐隐作祟，不知道从什么时候开始，但现在好像已经再也无法忍耐。

朔间零醉到不省人事，或许这里面还有些羽风薰的故意为之。从外景庆功宴离席的时候，经纪人特意关照过要不要专门派辆车接送，也被他笑着含糊过去了。

酒精麻痹人的神经，看来对吸血鬼也格外起效。有时候羽风薰会觉得，当他在思考有关吸血鬼什么有的没的中二设定的时候，已经等同于他无法控制的去试图理解这个人的全部。

其实也并不是那么深不可测。

就像现在，他撑在那个人身上，而对方毫无防备的的睡颜近在咫尺。手掌连带着身体的重量在床上压出弯曲的皱褶，几缕散落的发丝漩在缝隙里，一切都显得那么合时合意。

“薰...君？....唔.....”

不太清楚是朔间零这样含糊的喊了他的名字在先，还是在他吻上去之后才从唇边溢出了几句呻吟，那带着示弱和讨饶的语气让人头脑发热，即使伸出舌头侵占的更深，还是有细碎的喘息断断续续的传来。

这不算是趁人之危吧。  
他知道的。  
羽风薰心想。

年末对偶像来说并不是放松的时候。UNDEAD在平安夜这一天要做一档现场直播外景，行程安排是去某知名游乐场，那里会有一场小型的演唱会，然后就是摄影师跟着四人随便转转。

演唱会很顺利，之后的自由活动时间虽然是随他们的意到处去玩，也要时不时和粉丝小互动一下。

在某个不经意的转身，羽风薰听见不远处的一个女孩子小声的问她的同伴，有没有注意到零君好像一直在看着薰君诶。

那一瞬间羽风薰忽然觉得心跳加速。那并不仅仅是因为朔间零在看着他这个事实，还是因为这是一个不应该被注意到的细节。他偏过头去，看见的却是朔间零的侧脸。一手拿着饮料，吸管在嘴里漫不经心咬着，一手冲着不远处的粉丝摇晃。

毫无破绽，这才应该是他们在镜头下的全部。

移动场地的时候羽风薰悄悄的握了握朔间零的手，那时间很短，很快就放开了。快到其实他根本没有在朔间零冰冷的指尖留下温度。

而现在这只手正在羽风薰的身体里，缓慢又粗暴的开拓着难以言明的地方。朔间零的意识还是模糊不清的，羽风薰知道。那是他拉着两个人的手纠缠在一起，企图寻找令自己欢愉的地方。

最开始只有疼痛，还有冰冷的感触。

扩张好后他又忍不住低下头去吻朔间零的嘴唇，直到对方溢出腔调柔软的呢喃，无法控制的唾液顺着唇角滑落。紧接着两个人的前端被凑在一起摩擦，难以抗拒的快感开始传递，就连吸血鬼的身体也泛起了红晕。

“啊...”

上位的姿势进入很深，仿佛有雾气在羽风薰眼前打湿了他的睫毛，他咬着嘴唇没有哼出一声。全部进入的瞬间朔间零似乎抓紧了床单，极力偏过头想把呻吟声埋在枕间，但过于直接的快感还是让他不能自已的叫出了声。

眼睑剧烈的跳动挣扎了几下，这下朔间零再也无法继续沉睡于他的毫无止境黑暗的深渊里。大脑一片空白，身体却相当诚实。他模糊的睁开眼，看见的是羽风薰一副快要哭的表情。

“薰...君.....慢，慢点.....我.......唔.”

他大脑的意识还在游离，只能堪堪把手搭上羽风薰的胳膊想阻止他。其实在那之前，他是想去摸摸羽风薰的头。然而这样细微的示弱姿态最后只是刺激了双方的神经，羽风薰一把抓过他双手的手腕，狠狠压在床上。

“朔间桑.......朔间桑...”

正面的姿势让彼此的样子印在对方的眼神里摇曳，最后朔间零先侧过头任由羽风薰一声声的在耳边亲昵的喊他。手腕的力道有所减轻，他顿了顿，慢慢的环住了羽风薰的身体。

羽风薰的心底有什么在隐隐作祟。

他在计划一场逃亡，并不是真正意义上的逃亡，只是想要去一个可以完全占有的角落。

 

第二天一早羽风薰被经纪人的几个连环call叫醒，然后拖着那个早晨永远睡眠不足的吸血鬼一起上车。

似乎空气有那么一瞬间停滞了一下。他正盯着汽车显示屏里的油表发呆，然后察觉到副驾驶的人动了动，转过头去果然朔间零正一副虚弱的样子把手搭在额头睡眼惺忪。

“薰君......我们准备去哪里喏？”

“去公司。”

羽风薰似乎是想起了什么，然后无法控制的脸红了一下，他假装镇定的回过身，转动钥匙企图发动汽车。

然而片刻之后却只能彻彻底底的愣住了。有气息传来，是那种温暖又不能抗拒的体温，笼罩了他大半个身体。

最先感受到的是朔间零的手掌在他头顶摩擦传来的酥麻，然后才是靠在肩头的重量。最后若有似无吐气声骚在脖颈，让他完全不知所措。

“薰君去哪，吾辈就去哪.......”

这样说着的人，最终又陷入了沉睡。

 

羽风薰在计划着一场逃亡，并不是真正意义上的逃亡。  
像现在这样，停留在狭窄的车内也有的满足感。

 

“圣诞快乐，朔间桑。”

他笑着说。

 

FIN


End file.
